fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hugh Stein
Hugh Stein is the younger brother Jameson Stein and Elizabeth Stein and a prominent member of the Bellum stationed guild, Winter Fall. Despite not hot having the S-Class status, Hugh is still a well respected mage in the guild and the surrounding area due to his potential and overall efficiency when it comes to completing missions. Appearance Hugh is a relatively tall individual with spiked brown hair neatly cut short nearly the same length as his brother Jameson. He bears a slight resemblance to his brother when he becomes serious, wearing the same deadpan expression on his face. Aside from that, Hugh wears less formal clothing than his siblings in the form of sport jackets, usually blue and white, with navy blue jeans and black combat boots. Personality Unlike his brother Jameson, Hugh is more of the headstrong type preferring to rush in to situations and settle things physically. Though not normally one for diplomacy, Hugh will attempt to reason with his opponents if it's absolutely necessary. Usually a brash individual, Hugh isn't afraid to speak what's on his mind and voice his opinions and doesn't care whether or not they're a popular opinion or not. As in line with his headstrong attitude, Hugh enjoys a good fight and regularly engages in practice matches against his guild-mates. History Equipment Daggers: '''Hugh keeps two black daggers tucked in an adjustable sheathe beneath his jacket. He prefers to keep the blades in an X-formation behind his back allowing for a smooth withdrawal while in combat. The daggers were given to him by current Winter Fall guild master Neil Pierce upon completion of his 15th mission. Magic & Abilities '''Impressive Speed: '''Hugh is most known for his high level speed within and outside of the guild, capable of disappearing from sight seemingly in the blink of an eye. Feats such as creating after images in his wake, covering long distances in a short amount of time, etc. His agility is also at a level that matches his speed allowing him to react to objects much faster than others would be able to. '''Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Hugh practices a form of fighting more reminiscent of street fighting or boxing, preferring straight forward punches that emphasizes power over anything else. As such, Hugh's relatively simple style of combat is something that has led to him being on the receiving end of more experienced and practiced martial artists, some who have stated were he to practice more refined styles he would be a force to be reckoned with. To make up for this, Hugh will sometimes charge his fists with '''Light Magic to give his blows more weight behind them. Enhanced Endurance & Durability: 'To go along with his simplistic fighting style, Hugh has a ridiculous level of pain tolerance that allows him to withstand attacks that would be able to cripple most. Even suffering from severe blood loss hasn't completely brought Hugh to his knees. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Even without bolstering his punches with Light Magic, Hugh still possesses a level of strength far beyond that of a normal humans. 'Light Magic '(光の魔法 ''Hikari no Mahō): When it comes to Light Magic, Hugh could be considered a genius for the uniqueness of his brand of Light Magic. While still possessing the same capabilities as regular Light Magic, Hugh's use of the magic extends towards the different shades on the light spectrum, each with capabilities different from the next. Light lower on the spectrum such as blue and green are slightly more solid than regular light, lasting for a minimum of 7 seconds and are mainly used to create rudimentary weapons of sorts while light higher on the spectrum is more fluid-like and mainly used for large area of effect attacks. *'Shining Blade: ' *'''Milky Way (天の川 Amanogawa): The user weaves light particles into a single, extremely potent whip, which possesses exceedingly high cutting power. Though fragile, the user is able to regenerate it through use of Light Magic. *'Apollo's Hammer: '''Creating blue light, Hugh fashions a large war hammer of solid light that he smashes into his opponent. While being made entirely of light, the hammer is still capable of inflicting damage and clashing with real weapons for a short amount of time. 'Wing Magic (羽魔法 Hane Mahou): '''Through the use of Wing Magic, Hugh is capable of achieving high speed flight by creating his own set of wings ranging from feathered wings, bat wings, etc. Hugh prefers creating feathered and bat wings for general flight while he creates metallic wings for offense. The maximum number of wings Hugh can create totals up to six. Six wings are his favored number, with two larger than normal wings being the ones used for flight with the remaining four being smaller and used to keep him stabilized. By creating them with more eternano than usual, Hugh is capable of increasing the density in the wings and using them to buffet opponents with enough force to crush bones and even block against certain spells. Trivia * Hugh's use of Light Magic was inspired by the Lightbringer series, written by Brent Weeks. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Winter Fall